Just Another Day in Paradise
by GardenPrincess21
Summary: I've always wanted to write a one-shot story based off one of my favorite country songs, Just Another Day in Paradise by Phil Vassar.


Just Another Day in Paradise

(Harry's POV)

It was 6:30 in the morning when the phone on Hermione's beside table started to ring, beating my alarm clock by 15 minutes. It was probably her mother calling. Again. I loved the woman like a mother, but sheesh, she was such a worry wart.

Hermione finally answered after about 3, annoying high-pitched rings. "Hello?… Mom?… Oh, mom, it's 6:30 in the morning. What is it now?…"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I figured since I'm awake, I may as well turn off, get up, and take my shower now. I had to be at work on about an hour in a half. Once I got in the shower, I heard the bathroom door open. Hermione probably came in to start her day.

"So, what did she want this time?"

She turned on the sink before she answered. "She wanted to make sure I had everything I needed for the kids first day of school." We had 3 beautiful children. James, Albus, and Lily. It was Lily's very first day of school and we were all very excited. I only wished I could be there too to see her off.

"You'd think she'd know by now that we have everything under control." I laughed at my own comment as I lathered up my hair."

"Oh, yeah. You'd think." I could hear her brushing her teeth.

Later on we were all in the kitchen having breakfast. Or at least, I was having breakfast. The boys were having a small food fight and Lily was following her mother around the kitchen asking question after question.

"Mummy, what if I don't make any friends?" "Mummy, what if the teacher doesn't know my name?" "Mummy, can I wear my favorite jammies?"

It was all so adorable. The next thing I knew, there was a huge banging noise in the laundry room. Hermione and I dropped what we were doing to go investigate. And lo and behold, the damn washing machine was acting up again. Fifth time this month. In a fit of frustration, Hermione kicked it about as hard ash she could with her bare feet.

I held onto her as I said, "Baby, take it easy. I'll fix it. I promise." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggled at me.

"If you insist, _darling._ This is the last time I let you fix it before I call the repair man." Then she walked off to go back to what she was already doing in the kitchen.

A little bit later we were all dressed and about to head out the door. The kids in their school clothes, Hermione in one of her old sundresses, and me in my work suit. Everyone was making so much noise trying to squeeze out of the front door all at once. It was quite a sight to see.

Once we all finally got out, Hermione and I got the kids to the mini van. I said the them, "Now, boys, it's your first day, so no shenanigans. I mean it." I then turned to Lily and started fastening her car seat. "Now sweetheart, I know your first day might seem scary, but I promise you there's nothing to worry about. Once you make a friend, you'll have the time of your life."

She smiled to me as she replied, "Ok daddy. I love you." She held her arms out to me, indicating that she wanted a hug, which I happily obliged to. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, then said a final good-bye to the kids before sliding the door shut.

Then I turned to Hermione, gave her a thorough kiss good-bye, went to my Doge, then headed to work.

(Later)

It was a very long day. I didn't get back till after the kids went to bed. Hermione was sitting in the living room wearing a sexy black dress and high heels. At first I wondered why she was so dressed up, then it hit me. We were supposed to go on a date tonight.

She looked so upset. "Harry, we were supposed to go to the Chatteu for dinner tonight. Now we'll make our reservations. What was taking you so long?" She began to cry a little. I just walked right over and wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her."

"Hermione, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. My boss was riding me hard today. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Really? How?"

I thought about that for a moment, then I got a great idea. "We'll have a romantic dinner right here."

She looked up at me for a moment, confused. I elaborated. "Just sit down. I'll be right back."

I went to the kitchen to make a quick phone call, then I went to the cellar to find a bottle of wine and candle sticks. I went back to the living room to find Hermione leaning on her knees by her elbows. I could almost see her cleavage. Made me to a naughty smile at her. Make her laugh a little bit and say, "Ok, Casanova. What are you up to?"

"You'll see." I set the wine and wine glasses on the coffee table and set about lighting the candles. "Dinner should be here any time."

I sat on the couch, wrapped my arm around my beautiful wife, she leaned on me, and we just sat in comfortable silence together sipping white wine. About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back." Got up, reached into my pocket for my wallet. Came back with a Domino's Pizza box. "Pepperoni and mushroom pizza anyone?"

Hermione smiled real big and laughed a little. "Oh, just like our first date!"

We ate our favorite pizza while having a light conversation. About our day, how the kids first day was, how Lily was jumping for joy when she announced to the world that she made a friend named Sofia. It was adorable. I wished I could have seen it.

After having finished the pizza and the wine, we went to check on the kids. They were all sleeping peacefully. It was really a sight to see. Then we quietly snuck into our bedroom to continue our romantic night. It's bee a while since we made love.

Hermione changed into a really sexy nightgown and I just remained in my boxers. We were in the bed kissing passionately, touching sensuously, about ready to strip each other when the door burst open and Lily came inside in a fuss.

"Mummy, daddy! The monsters are after me!"

The poor angle had a nightmare, so of course we let her sleep with us. Lily insisted on sleeping in between so she could snuggle with both of us. She even brought her teddy bear. She soon fell fast asleep while Hermione and I laid awake for a little while longer. We just stared into each others eyes as I gently ran my fingers through Lily's brown curls.

A little bit later Hermione leaned forward to kiss me again, then we both laid back and fell into a peaceful sleep. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'Dear Lord, give me just another day in paradise.'


End file.
